


Malec on Metro

by candidshot



Series: episodes [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Malec taking the subway for the first time, jealous/possessive Alec, playful and sneaky Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Filling the gap between breakfast and workout:Even without his magic, Magnus stands out… his eyes, his smile, his mannerism, his tight ass in his tight pants, his muscles delightfully carved out on his broad shoulders and oh goodness, his majestic poise...or wherein, Alec and Magnus take the subway to the Institute but Alec isn't so happy that everyone is hitting on Magnus.prompted by ep. 3x12





	Malec on Metro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UamI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UamI/gifts).



In Magnus’s haste to race the day, Alec couldn’t even finish his English muffins and half glass of orange juice much less, enjoy the floral scent of the freshly cut rose on the tray before Magnus was pulling him with a finger hooked in the waist of his pants.

Tripping over carpets, tumbling almost, Alec follows, “Magnus, can you please slow down?” he huffs, still disoriented so early in the morning and even though he won’t say it, he’s mad pissed being up so early on his day off but it’s Magnus so that settles everything, “I still need to put on my boots and I’m only halfway with buttoning my shirt”.

“Time waits for no one, Alexander”, Magnus replies, then does one of his trademark twirls, “I get the shirt buttons, you get the boots”.

There’s really no way around it so Alec doesn’t even bother to argue.

When they get out the elevator on the ground floor, Alec hisses, “We should’ve called a taxi from before”, he takes out his phone, “We might have to wait a bit but hold on, let me call now”.

But before he can dial a digit, Magnus takes the phone from Alec’s hand and gives him a smile— a smile that clearly tells Alec he isn’t going to like whatever comes next, “Why don’t we take the subway?”

And Alec groans.

But he tags along.

In waltz with Alec in tow, Magnus bouncily flounders his way to the ticket gates, his eyes open wide when the barrier closed and he couldn’t get through and he’s just about to jump over, blaming machine malfunction when a train staff— a tall, heavy and stoic looking man walks up to him, “Sir, you can get arrested for doing that”, but as he looks Magnus up and down, the sternness on his face starts to slowly slip away, “You can’t just walk through like that”.

Alec is already by Magnus’s side in high defense, “What do you mean, we can’t? Get out the way we have a train to catch”.

“So do all these people”, the train staff gestures with a raise of his forehead, pointing to the crowd, “The only difference is, they paid”.

“Oh…”, Alec looks around, noticing people swiping cards or using some sort of ticket to get through and  he has to admit how little he knows about the mundane world. “So, how I do pay?”

“Use your commuter pass or buy a ticket over there?”

It’s a Monday morning so the lines are long and everything tiresome looking and confusing.

Alec pats his pocket, releases a sigh of relief when he finds his wallet, “Magnus, let’s go buy our tickets”.

“What? Afraid you’ll get lost?” the station staff leers, and Alec can tell that man hates him but would most definitely literally drop his pants for Magnus.

Alec sincerely wants to punch the daylight out of him and if he's lucky, break a rib or two.

Really,

How is it that a morning that started with breakfast and a rose in bed is turning into a nightmare? “Stay here”, he tells Magnus, making a light press to Magnus’s arms, “I’ll go buy our tickets”.

But Magnus is so fixated on time that has become his most recent and most hated enemy, this measuring machine that’s like a stopwatch and so, he’s determined not to waste any more minutes so he turns to the station staff and asks, “Are you sure there’s no other way to avoid that line?”, and in all honesty, Magnus is simply being Magnus, soft spoken and earnest and beautiful and effortlessly convincing with the warm brown in his eyes and pale pink in the centre of his lips;

It doesn’t take long before he and Alec are on the train— a packed stuffy train heavy with perfume that tickles Alec’s nose with a sneeze but when they come at the fifth stop Alec almost barfs at the smell of rotten wet bread mixed with weeks-old buckets of spilled milk.

And if that isn’t enough irritation, he’s got a few parasites on the train to look out for.

It’s like,  

Even without his magic, Magnus stands out… his eyes, his smile, his mannerism, his tight ass in his tight pants, his muscles delightfully carved out on his broad shoulders and oh goodness, his majestic poise that makes everyone feels less and Alec can see the guy on their left checking out Magnus from the corner of his eyes, while another bloke is checking out Magnus from his reflection in the train doors and as if dealing with two parasites aren’t enough, the woman to the right of Magnus doesn’t even try to hide her horny thoughts.

Alec groans, and immediately backs Magnus against the doors and holds himself so close that he can feel the warm mist of Magnus’s breath in his neck, and while watching the three parasites still trying hard to ogle at Magnus, Alec moves one hand up Magnus’s waist while the other is held firmly against the door to securely lock Magnus in his possessive embrace.

Magnus looks at him with a small smirk that’s bright and shiny on his lips, “All this TLC, Alexander. What did I do to deserve it?”

“Everything”.

“Like what?

“Everything”.

“Alexander…”

Watching the three parasites in the reflection of the door, in lieu of a verbal reply, Alec leans even closer and presses his lips to the side of Magnus’s head, inhales him and exhales with full satisfactory proof that Magnus is indeed in front of him and it's then he smiles, taking pleasure at the pissed off look on the three parasite’s faces, knowing they got the message loud and clear that Magnus is his, his alone and his to keep. He then leans in again but this time, just presses his face against Magnus’s then whispers, “You came back, and that’s everything”.

The train finally halts at their stop and as the doors open with crowds of people getting off, Magnus gets pushed to the side but Alec’s hands aren't long for nothing for he grabs his man’s hand and never lets go, not even as they walk through the Institute.

“We’re never taking the metro again”, Alec announces. They’re now changing into training outfits in Alec’s room.  

“And why’s that?” Magnus strips naked and Alec swallows, turning around so as to resist the colourful temptation, “The mustiness, the morning rush, the life, I quite enjoyed it”.

“I’m sure you did”, Alec rolls his eyes as they walk to the training hall, “Then next time I’ll be sure to prepare for battle”.

Magnus looks at him, eyes narrowed but a lil smile is starting to creep up his lips, “Are you sure we’re talking about the same thing?” he asks, “Prepare for what battle?”

“For one, next time we’ll pay like everyone else and not have some big belly guy let us sneak pass”, Alec grimaces at the ugliness, “It’s either that or we’re going in full glamour”.

And Magnus laughs, “So you’d rather cheat a ride than accept someone’s generosity?”

“Generosity? Magnus, he was practically salivating at the sight of you”, Alec fumes while picking up a staff, “There’s nothing generous about that”, he exhales, puffing in anger and much irritation then says, “Look alive”.

And it’s only then that Magnus truly picks up on what has come over Alec and it has him chuckling… he’s truly loving Alec’s jealousy— he finds it cute and quite frankly, it's a total turn on for him.  

“So authoritative”, Magnus struts across the training floor, his smirk bolder than any other time Alec has seen it, “I like seeing you in your Shadowhunter mode”, he jeers, all playful with his sleek muscular and sexy self.

“Don’t flirt with me”, Alec warns.

But when it comes to his pretty boy, his pup, his almost panda— Magnus can’t help himself.

So it’s no surprise that exactly two minutes later, he’s being goodly punished in the bedroom by his Alexand—

\---  
magnus x alec


End file.
